Livros
Livros são tipos de Documentos encontrados em Dofus. *NOTA IMPORTANTE: É atraves dos livros que toda a história do Mundo dos Doze é contada. Porem, a traduçao dos livros do ingles para o portugues nao foi feita pela Level Up e nao a data para ser feita. Até isso ser resolvido todos os livros so tem 1 pagina e nao possuem quase nenhum conteudo, tornando a compra deles quase sempre inutil a nao ser para completar missões que exijam o livro em especifico. *OBS: A tradução da maior parte dos livros(senão todos) já foi concluída. Biblioteca Os livros vendidos por Harry Stottel na Biblioteca em (4,1). * Alchemy Encyclopaedia : Part G : Perceptors "This book will teach you everything needed about collector potion recipes." * The Duciel Family "Other bestseller of the Winter 634, this book is yet a reference." * First Christmas "Outsider of the beginning of the year 635. It deserves some interest." * Secrets of the Squirrel's Language "This dictionnary will make you learn the basis of the language of squirrels; anyway it costs nothing to try..." * The Kwistmas Gift "Best seller of the end of the year 634, it's essential reading." * The Legend of Crocoburio "This book relates the story of the notorious Crocoburio." * The Legend of the Cruncher "This book goes over the route of the last human being to have met the Cruncher." * The Treechnids Forest "This book narrates the legend of the Treechnids Forest." Os livros vendidos por Dick Kerboo Brandtawa na Biblioteca em(24,-34). * Alchemy Encyclopaedia : Part G : Perceptors "This book will teach you everything needed about collector potion recipes." * Angels & Demons "Proved a tremendous success with readers, Acidrik Gutspliter comes back with more metaphysical reflections." * Nascimento de Bolgrot - Fragmentos Encontrados VI a. "Parte Adicional VI dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" * Gods & Demons "Some metaphysical reflections of Acidrik Gutspliter." * Seis Dofus - Fragmentos Encontrados V "Parte V dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" * Lagrimas de uma Deusa - Fragmentos Encontrados VII "Parte VII dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" * Lagrimas de uma Deusa - Fragmentos Encontrados VIII "Parte VIII dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" * A Escolha dos Deuses - Fragmentos Encontrados II "Parte II dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" * A Era dos Dofus - Fragmentos Encontrados IV "Parte IV dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" * A Era dos Dragões - Fragmentos Encontrados III "Parte III dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" * O Hino do Mundo: Fragmentos Encontrados I "Parte I dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" * O Relógio Divino de Xelor - Fragmentos Encontrados VI "Parte VI dos fragmentos da Historia do Mundo, encontrado pelo erudito Acidrik Gutspliter e reescrito por ele proprio" Antiguidades Os livros seguintes costumavam ser vendidos por Harry Stottel * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part I: Ecaflip "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Ecaflip's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part II: Feca "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Feca's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part III: Sram "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Sram's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part IV: Iop "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Iop's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part V: Xelor "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Xelor's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VI: Cra "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Cra's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VII: Osamodas "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Osamodas' Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VIII: Enutrof "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Enutrof's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part IX: Sadida "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Sadida's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part X: Eniripsa "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Eniripsa's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part XI: Sacriers "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning the Sacriers' Guild." Outros NPCs Livros vendidos NPCs. Oshimo em (9,21): * How to raise your Wabbit "This book explains how to breed a Wabbit." * How to raise your Bow Meow "This book explains how to breed a Bow Meow" * How to raise your Bwak "This book explains how to breed a Bwak" Musa em (1,18): * The Hunter's Soul "This book will make you know the tricks to become a good hunter." Hel Munster em (-5,-12)(inside the house): * The Treechnids Forest "This book narrates the legend of the Treechnids Forest." * Creating Magic Items for Dummies "This book outlines necessary pieces of advice to creatormage novices. To be read absolutely." Wally Elconom em (4,1) como parte da missão Lendas de Lenald : * Path and Trail: Damned Forest "This book contains the best touristic itineraries to do in the maze of the Damned Forest. A must! At least, that's what the cover says." Drops de Monstros Estes livros são dropados por monstros. * Encyclopedia of Alchemy Appendix A: Professions "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for profession unlearning." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Annex B: Skills "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for skill loss." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Annex C: Elementary Spells "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for forgetfulness of elementary spells." * Magus Bwork Book "This book is a true collector's item. It's a source of inspiration and sturdiness for the Bwork Magus. Each page of this book conceals numerous secrets about the anatomy of some creatures in Amakna." Pacotes de presente Estes livros vem incluidos nos pacotes de Mascote recebidos nos pagamentos de 1, 3, 6 e 12 meses de subscrição. * How to raise your Ghast "This book was written by Oshimo Li'kross Babine. It explains how to breed a Ghast." * How to raise your Croum "This book was written by Oshimo Glost Chops. It explains how to breed a Croum." * How to raise your Minimino "This book was written by Oshimo Glost Chops. It explains how to breed a Minimino." * How to raise your Pink Dragoone "This book was written by >> Enter author here <<. It explains how to breed a Pink Dragoone." Antiguidades Os seguinte livros costumavam ser vendidos por Harry Stottel * Outros NPCS Livros Vendidos por outros NPCS Oshimo em (9,21): * Musa em (1,18): * Wally Elconom em (4,1) como parte da Missão Lendas de Lenald : * Monster Drops Estes livros são encontrados como Drops de monstros * Pacotes de Presentes Estes livros são incluidos os pacotes de Mascotes no pagamento da assinatura. *